Suratku Untuk Kalian
by DellaRo
Summary: Hanya kisah di balik secarik surat terakhir dari diriku pada kalian yang belum mengenal kejamnya dunia. Dunia akan menjadi tempat yang indah tergantung bagaimana cara kita memandangnya. MikasaxEren


**–Watashi No Hanashi–**

Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Rated : K/T

Genre: Drama dan sedikit Angst (karena ga berasa)

Warning : Typo(s), OOC sangat terutama untuk Mikasa, Latar masih labil, entah di Jepang, entah Eropa. Kira-kira aja deh. Eren disini merujuk pada serial Animasi (15-16 thn), sedangkan Mikasa (13 thn) pada Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou (Versi Chibinya)

Dibuat Cuma buat iseng gak ada kerjaan di akhir tahun sembari ngisi waktu

.

Summary : Hanya kisah di balik secarik surat terakhir dari diriku pada kalian yang belum mengenal kejamnya dunia. Dunia akan menjadi tempat yang indah tergantung bagaimana cara kita memandangnya.

* * *

.

 _Semua orang ingin hidup bahagia bukan?_

 _Ya, termasuk aku..._

 _._

 _._

"Ibu! Ibu! Lihat, Mikasa bisa!" Rajutan wol merah setengah jadi disodorkan kepada wanita yang lebih dewasa di sebelahnya.

"Bagus, Mikasa!" Tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anak gadisnya yang baru saja menginjak usia sembilan bulan lalu saat melanjutkan rajutan yang sempat dibuatnya beberapa hari lalu dilanjutkan sang buah hati. Jemari ramping sang Ibu mengusap lembut surai eboni putrinya. "Ini cantik."

Tersenyum sumringah. "Aku ingin buat lebih banyak lagi!" Ujarnya semangat kemudian.

Satu tepukan lagi mendarat di kepala, gadis kecil mendongak. Mendapati sang Ayah tersenyum lembut. "Anak Ayah memang pandai merajut."

"Ne~ Ayo Ayah ikut juga!"

"A-Ah," Sang Ayah bingung menjawab. "Ayah tidak bisa. Ayah 'kan tukang kayu mana bisa merajut."

"Mou~"

Ibu terkikik geli melihat Ayah yang kikuk dan anak gadisnya yang mulai merajuk.

.

 _._

 _Rasanya sudah lama sekali kami berkumpul bersenda gurau bersama_

 _._

.

"Ne~ Ayah?"

Pria dewasa yang sedang menggenggam tagan mungil putrinya menurunkan pandangannya. Tatapannya melembut. "Apa, sayang?"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut Ayah dan Ibu?"

Kini giliran sang Ibu yang memberi pengertIan pada putrinya yang selalu ingin tau. "Sayang, kami hanya pergi sebentar. Ada panggilan dari teman Ayah di luar negri. Paling lama kami pergi tiga hari. Mikasa main sama Kak Eren saja ya?"

"Mikasa masih ingat dengan Dokter Jaeger 'kan?" Ayah pun ikut menimpali. Mikasa mengangguk pelan. "Teman Ayah. Dia punya anak laki-laki lebih tua tiga tahun darimu. Kamu di sana jangan nakal ya?"

Mikasa kecil hanya mengangguk saat itu dan dihadiahi usakan sayang dari sang Ayah. Tanpa tahu apa yang akan dia hadapi kedepanya. Dirinya tertawa bahagia saat sang Ayah mendudukannya di bahu tegapnya.

.

"Kami titip Mikasa sebentar ya, Carla?"

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik, Ackerman!"

"Jangan merepotkan bibi Carla ya, Mikasa." Titah sang Ayah sebelum keduanya berbalik menjauh dari kediaman Jaeger.

.

 _._

 _Sampai hari itu tiba.._

 _._

.

Sudah tiga hari Mikasa Ackerman berada di kediaman keluarga Jaeger. Dirinya pun sudah mulai membiasakan diri dengan seluruh anggota keluarga di rumah. Eren yang selalu aktif sampai-sampai Mikasa ragu untuk mendekat pada awalnya, Bibi Carla yang terobsesi kebersihan, sampai paman Grisha yang sering pulang larut karena pekerjaannya sebagai Dokter Senior di Rumah Sakit. Tapi kedua orang tuanya belum juga menjemputnya.

Seminggu pun berlalu dengan cepat, tanpa sengaja telinga Mikasa pendengar berita yang di tayangkan televisi yang sedang di tonton Paman Grisha malam itu saat dirinya sedang membantu Carla menyiapkan makan malam.

[... Sampai saat ini tim pencari masih melanjutkan pencarian korban hilang Pesawat penerbangan Paris–Shigashina yang jatuh di laut Atlantik lima hari lalu akibat kebocoran bahan bakar. Diduga tidak ada korban yang selamat dalam kejadian tragis tersebut. Berikut nama-nama korban yang belum ditemukan...]

Mikasa hanya diam membatu saat manik sewarna jelaganya menangkap dua nama bermarga Ackerman pada daftar penumpang yang hilang.

.

 _._

 _Aku tahu Ayah dan Ibu mungkin tidak akan pernah datang menjemputku lagi sampai kapan pun_

 _._

 _._

 _Saat Ayah dan Ibu meninggal keluarga Jaeger begitu peduli padaku_

 _._

.

Mikasa Ackerman, gadis kecil yang belum menginjak usia kesepuluh itu hanya terduduk bisu di taman belakang rumah keluarga Jaeger. Bulir salju yang berjatuhan di atas kepala serta angin dingin yang sejak tadi menusuk kulitnya yang hanya terbalut garmen tipis serupa _dress_ selutut berwarna putih gading juga syal merah peninggalan sang Ibu beberapa hari sebelum kepergian. Manik jelaganya hanya memandang sendu pada pucuk pohon tidak jauh di depannya –yang kata Eren adalah pohon Sakura. Gadis kecil itu beranggapan keluarganya mirip dengan sang pohon, hidupnya penuh warna namun singkat. Rasanya baru kemarin Ibunya bilang ingin menjemputnya setelah tiga hari. Namun, malam kemarin dirinya sudah mendapatkan berita duka tidak langsung diri televisi.

Malang. Mikasa kecil yang baru mengerti kebahagIaan harus rela ditinggal kedua orang tua di kala muda.

"Mikasa? SendirIan?"

Malas menoleh, sang gadis lebih memilih mengeratkan _scraf_ di leher.

Pluk!

Pundak hingga punggungnya terasa hangat. Disusul tangan asing yang terulur ke arahnya tanpa Ia sadari.

"Maaf atas kepergian keluargamu. Aku tahu kamu sedih. Jangan memendamnya sendiri. Keluarga Jaeger akan selalu terbuka untukmu." Eren mengeratkan dekapannya. Dia tahu sejak tadi Mikasa tengah menggigil. Jadi, dia lebih memilih melepas jaketnya dari pada membiarkan gadis kecil itu mati konyol karena _hipotermia_.

Likuid bening mengalir tanpa permisi dari sang gadis. Tidak ada isakan, hanya ada air mata. "Menangislah, kalau ingin menangis. Tidak perlu berpura-pura kuat."

Eren tahu Mikasa hanya butuh ruang untuk melampiaskan kesedihan yang dipendam. Mau tidak mau setengah dari malam sunyi itu diisi oleh suara Eren yang berusaha membuat hati Mikasa jadi lebih tegar.

.

 _._

 _Begitu Perhatian padaku yang sendirian ini_

 _._

.

"Mikasa, mulai sekarang kamu sekolah di tempat Eren, ya?

Pagi cerah, saat membantu Bibi Carla memasak Mikasa mendengar suara bernada lembut mengalun dari satu-satunya wanita di Keluarga Jaeger.

Karena sang gadis kecil tidak kunjung memberi respon, Nyonya Jaeger melanjutkan, "Bibi sudah urus surat pindahmu. Kamu akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang, juga sekolah bersama Eren mulai tahun ajaran baru."

"Baik, Bibi. Terima kasih." Sang gadis hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Tapi sebelumnya," Carla kembali berujar berhenti sejenak dari kegIatan menumisnya. Spatula panas ditegakkan, rautnya mulai serius. "Jangan panggil Bibi lagi, oke. Keluarga Jaeger akan jadi keluargamu nanti, Mikasa."

Mikasa mengangguk, paham. "Iya, Mama."

Senyumnya merekah. Satu tangan terulur guna mengelus surai eboni Mikasa kecil. "Bagus. Anak pintar."

.

 _._

 _Aku mulai diterima di keluarga Jaeger. Tapi..._

 _._

.

Prang!

Suara barang pecah belah menghantam lantai marmer begitu nyaring. Retak dan menjadi serpihan kemudian. Mikasa kecil sempat membatu ditempat sesaat sebelum suara debuman lain menyusul menyadarkannya.

Di sana, Mama Carla berdiri garang setelah menggebrak meja. Tatapan tajam mengintimidasi si gadis kecil yang baru saja membuat perkara.

Awalnya singkat: Mikasa yang ingin mengambil potongan daging terakhir di piring sana, yang ternyata sudah keburu diambil Eren. Sang gadis tidak mau kalah, ingin mengambil jatah dari sang kakak tiri. Perebutan terjadi. Biasa memang. Tapi kejadian berikutnya di luar dugaan. Sikunya tidak sengaja menyenggol piring _porselen_ di pojok meja, dan kejadian berikutnya sudah diduga.

"Mikasa! Kembali ke kamarmu!"

Tubuh di hempas ke bawah meja. NIat membereskan pecahan beling dengan tangan bergeter, takut. "Ma-maaf, Ma. Mikasa tidak sengaja." Lihat? Bahkan suaranya juga ikutan tremor.

Pandangan Carla masih setajam belati. Eren sampai dibuat merinding karenanya. "Masuk. Kekamar. Sekarang." Suara mengancam dengan tekanan di sana sini.

"Ta-tapi. Ma–"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Masuk ke kamar. Atau aku kunci di loteng!"

Mikasa harusnya tahu alarm merah sudah berbunyi. Namun, dirinya yang masih ingin tanggung jawab –yang diajarkan oleh orang tuanya dulu– atas perbuatan tidak disengaja ini. Akhirnya memilih diam di tempat sembari memunguti mantan piring _porselen_ kesayangan Carla dan tidak mengindahkan perkataan bernada perintah itu. Dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang naas dikunci di loteng oleh Mama Carla yang langsung menyeretnya ke atas.

Menangis. Hanya itu yang bisa Mikasa kecil lakukan di antara sunyi dan gelapnya ruang persegi yang lumayan luas itu. Dirinya bahkan tidak tahu dimana letak saklarnya dan hanya melipat tubuh, memeluk lutut, dan menggumamkan kalimat yang sama berulang kali.

"Maafkan aku."

.

 _._

 _Semua berubah satu tahun kemudian_

 _._

.

"Mikasa! kenapa tanaman di belakang hancur semua?!"

"Itu Mio, Ma. Kucing tetangga yang pecahkan."

"Jangan banyak alasan! Cepat bersihkan!"

Niatnya menyapu halaman depan harus tertunda lagi. Mama Carla yang tumben hari ini pulang cepat dari tempat kerja tiba-tiba memanggilnya ke belakang rumah. Mikasa bergegas, tapi malah kena damprat yang bukan salahnya. Mau tidak mau Mikasa kecil yang saat itu berulang tahun ke sepuluh menghabiskan waktunya untuk membereskan wadah keramik yang sudah luluh lantah diterjang hewan Mamalia berkaki empat milik tetangga sampai malam tiba.

Sore yang harusnya damai menjadi kelabu baginya.

.

"Mikasa! Kenapa apelnya ada yang busuk?! Kau tidak bisa melihat apa?!"

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Bocah dungu! Masakanmu sudah hitam begitu! Jangan buang-buang makanan!"

.

"Jemurannya Kotor! Kemana saja kau, Bocah nakal!"

.

Semua berakhir sama. Kalau tidak makian kejam yang menusuk jiwa raga, pukulan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan, atau dirinya yang –lagi-lagi– terkunci di loteng. Untuk menyesali perbuatan, kata Mama Carla.

.

 _._

 _Mama Carla sering marah-marah, Papa Grisha yang tidak kunjung pulang bahkan sampai berhari-hari, dengan berbagai alasan. Bukan hanya tekanan mental yang kudapat tapi juga fisik._

 _._

.

" _Ano_ , Mikasa." Mikasa kecil yang saat itu sedang membuka bekalnya di atap sekolah menghentikan kegiatannya. Manik jelaganya balik menatap si pirang yang takut-takut menanyainya. Armin Arlert, teman pertamanya saat pindah sekolah di SD Shigashina dulu mulai buka suara lagi. "Kenapa kamu sering sekali pakai syal saat di sekolah?"

 _Ah, lagi–lagi pertanyaan yang sama._ Sudah seminggu ini teman-teman kelasnya menanyakan hal serupa. Lagi-lagi Mikasa kecil hanya tersenyum simpul dan membalas, "Tidak ada apa-apa Armin. Hanya ingin saja." dan kembali menekuni kegiatannya yang sesaat tadi tertunda.

Armin hanya mengernyit binggung dengan jawaban sang gadis tapi tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

 _Masa' sih, musim panas begini pakai syal? Bukannya tambah panas ya?_ Celetuk salah seorang dari mereka, Connie Springer, dengan culasnya. Dan Mikasa kecil hanya bisa menahan ringisan saat tangan pemuda itu meninju pelan bahunya.

Sang bocah kepala pelontos tidak tahu ada berapa bekas kebiruan yang selalu di tutupi Mikasa dengan pakaIan panjang yang selalu Ia kenakan.

.

 _._

 _Sampai loteng pun menjadi tempat berlabuhku setiap malam_

 _._

.

Hujan mengalun deras di balik jendela yang terus disambut kilatan petir yang menyambar menyembunyikan isakan sang gadis yang hanya bisa menangis dari balik jendela sambil menyaksikan hujan. Mikasa kecil lagi-lagi harus menginap di loteng sebab kesalahan kecil. Salah membeli belanja yang pada akhirnya membuat Mama Carla mengasingkannya ke lantai atas. Lagi.

Sendu. Manik jelaga itu menatap aliran air yang menyasar di balik kaca dan turun perlahan dengan pandangan kosong.

Sambil membenamkan kepala pada lipatan tangan di kusen jendela dirinya berbisik lirih dengan sesekali terisak.

"Kenapa semuanya berubah? Ayah, Ibu, Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut kalian?"

.

 _._

 _Ya. Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut kalian, Ayah, Ibu?_

 _Andai kalian mengijinkan aku pergi hari itu, aku tidak mungkin dipermainkan oleh dunia yang kejam ini._

 _._

 _Namun, aku rasa aku masih beruntung karena masih ada cahaya –yang walaupun kecil– yang masih ada di keluarga ini_

 _._

.

"Maafkan Mama ya, Mikasa. Aku tahu Mama bermaksud baik selama ini. Tapi, mungkin caranya saja yang salah."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kak. Anggaplah ini sebagai balas budiku untuk keluarga Jaeger."

Tangan sang saudara tiri terulur, kemudian mengusak puncak kepala eboni Mikasa yang sedang mencuci piring di wastafel pelan. Sambil terkekeh pelan tentunya. "Mau aku Bantu?"

Mikasa kecil mungkin bisa sedikit mensyukuri ini. Keluarga kecilnya tidak akan pernah benar-benar terasa kelam.

Mungkin.

.

 _._

 _Ah, lagi-lagi aku terpaksa terbiasa dengan anomali ini..._

 _._

.

Tidak terasa hampir dua tahun Mikasa Ackerman tinggal di keluarga Jaeger. Dia sudah tahu betul dengan sifat keluarganya. Dan yang paling mengejutkan baginya adalah mengetahui sisi lain dari diri sang Mama. Lihat saja saat dirinya di giring ke podium di aula saat akhir tahun di kelulusan SD-nya karena mendapat nilai terbaik –atau bisa dibilang sempurna–dan mendapatkan hadiah beasiswa sampai lulus kuliah. Sang Mama saat itu menyaksikannya dengan sumringah. _Lihat! Aku anak saya!_ Sampai-sampai berteriak girang. Namun, saat di rumah –sepulang kerja apalagi– dirinya akan langsung bertransformasi menjadi iblis merah bertanduk dalam imaji Mikasa.

Dan anehnya, sifat itu hanya berlaku pada Mikasa. Tidak pada teman-temannya, bukan juga pada Eren, apalagi pada Papa Grisha.

Yang bisa Mikasa kecil saat itu lakukan hanyalah mengikuti alur yang sudah dia duga sebelumnya. _Turuti apa kata Mama Carla kalau tidak mau kena hukum._ Yah, walaupun hanya akan berakhir sama. Dirinya tidur di loteng, yang untungnya sudah lama Ia rombak menjadi kamar layak huni. Barang-barangnya pun sudah berpindah tempat.

 _Ya sudahlah jalani saja._

Lagi-lagi Mikasa hanya menatap bintang jatuh dari balik jendela sambil mengerjakan tugas yang harus di kumpulkan besok hari.

.

 _._

 _Sampai dua tahun kemudian. Hal itu menimpaku..._

 _._

.

 _Ah, lagi-lagi aku ketiduran_

Mikasa mengerjap berkali-kali saat menyadari tempatnya sedari tadi tertidur. Jam dua lewat lima belas. Lewat tengah malam. Ternyata tugas SMP itu merepotkan, ya? sampai-sampai membuatnya tidak sadar tengah tertidur di kusen jendela.

Memegangi kepala yang tiba-tiba pening. Mikasa jadi malas beranjak ke tempat tidur di ujung ruangan dan kembali merebahkan kepala seperti tadi dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

Pip! Pip! Pip!

Dengan langkah terhuyung Mikasa bangkit dari posisi tidurnya yang jauh dari kata nyaman menuju nakas kecil di dekat tempat tidur guna mematikan weker berisik itu.

Pip! Tik!

Manik jelaganya sempat membola sesaat ketika mengetahui waktu.

"Eehh!" pekik Mikasa kolosal. Jam enam lewat padahal gerbang sekolahnya akan ditutup tepat pukul tujuh pagi.

Langkah Mikasa berderap cepat keluar kamar –Loteng– nya setelah mengambil seragam sekolah dan membereskan jadwal tanpa diperiksa lagi. Tasnya dibiarkan teronggok di dekat tangga saat dirinya melesat ke kamar mandi.

Segera menuju ke dapur. Beruntung Kak Eren serta Ibunya berangkat saat jam delapan. Mikasa segera memanaskan makanan yang masih tersisa tadi malam dari kulkas.

 _Lama._ Keluh Mikasa saat matanya lirik jam dinding di pojok ruangan. Setengah tujuh.

 _Astaga, tidak akan sempat!_

Segera menyambar tasnya yang sudah duduk anteng di meja makan. Untung tidak ketinggalan di lantai atas. "Kak, Mikasa berangkat dulu. Makanannya masik di oven, hati-hati ambilnya." Pamitnya pada Eren yang baru saja menapaki anak tangga terakhir.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan." Jawabnya malas sembari menguap dan mengucek mata ketika mendengar debuman pintu dari depan rumah. Dasar anak laki–laki!

.

"Mikasa! Kau penyelamat kami! Kupikir kamu tidak masuk. Aku lihat PR Matematikamu boleh?"

Baru menginjakkan kakinya ke ruang kelas –1 B– Mikasa sudah di todongi temannya yang sering di paggil Gadis Kentang, Sasha Braus.

Acuh. Sang gadis hanya menatapnya sekilas dan lanjut berjalan ke mejanya dan diikuti Sasha di belakangnya.

Menghela napas malas. Mikasa pun memberikan bukunya pada gadis kuncir kuda yang sudah menatapnya dengan efek _blink–blink_ komikal di matanya sejak tadi dengan setengah hati. "'Kan bisa pinjam Armin?"

"Dia tidak mau berikan padaku."

"Kemana saja kamu tadi malam?"

Terkekeh sambil menggaruk tengkuk yang tiba-tiba meremang. _Tatapan Mikasa memang mengerikan._ "Malas."

Sasha menerimanya dengan senang hati. Mengintip sedikit hasil kerja teman baiknya.

"Eh?"

Mikasa menatap heran pada Sasha yang sejak tadi belum beranjak padahal bel akan berbunyi lima menit lagi. "Ada apa? Kalau tidak mau, kembalikan sini."

Sasha dengan cepat menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa." Segera berlari ke mejanya sendiri di pojok ruangan sana dan segera menyalin tugas Mikasa.

.

Pelajaran pertama hari ini berlangsung dengan damai. Mikasa sempat heran ada apa dengan Teman Kentangnya. Tidak biasanya si gadis kuncir kuda itu berlama-lama untuk sekedar menyalin tugas rumah miliknya, hanya lima belas menit, itupun sudah yang paling lama. Tapi, sekarang dua jam telah berlalu bahkan guru Sejarah di depan sana sudah mulai membereskan materi.

Menghela napas sekali lagi, Mikasa memilih untuk tidak peduli dan melanjutkan bergelung di lipatan tangannya sebagai bantalan.

Sampai bocah pirang yang duduk di depannya membuat sang surai hitam mengangkat kepalanya dari tempat nyamannya. " _Ano_ , Mikasa?" Armin takut-takut bertanya sebab melihat manik jelaga datar itu seolah tengah berkata, _'Cepat bicara, Armin! Kau mengganggu tidurku!_ ' Mau tidak mau sang pemuda cantik pun melanjutkan, " _Etto_ , kamu baik–baik saja 'kan, Mikasa?"

Membuang napas, Mikasa berusaha mengusir perasaan kesalnya. Kemudian menatap lurus pada Armin. Dengan simpul senyum di wajah orientalnya. "Aku baik, Armin." Satu tangannya menyangga dagu, malas. "Memang kenapa?"

Armin gelagapan, "I-itu, ini bukumu." Latihan Matematika yang di pinjam Sasha dibentangkan di meja. Seketika manik jelaga pun membola. Tapi hanya sebentar. Berganti dengan kedua alisnya yang berkerut samar.

 _Apa itu corak kecoklatan abstrak di buku tugasku? Perasaan semalam belum ada!_

Kira-kira begitulah jerit hati Mikasa saat tangan itu menyambar buku miliknya dari tangan Armin.

"Kamu yakin tidak apa–apa? Aku lihat sejak pagi mukamu sudah pucat. Mau aku antar ke UKS?" Sebagai teman yang baik, Armin mencoba bersimpati.

"Tidak apa, Armin," buku bernoda dikoyak cepat. Beruntung hanya dua lembar. Masih sempat disalin lagi! "Aku baik–baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir." _Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pusingku yang tidak hilang-hilang sejak pagi ya?_

Armin masih bimbang, tapi lebih memilih membetulkan posisi duduknya yang sempat memutar ke belakang setelah sebelumnya berkata pelan, "Tapi, kalau ada apa-apa bilang padaku, ya?" Dan disambut anggukan dari Mikasa.

 _Yak, daripada Mikasa marah lebih baik turuti saja._

.

 _._

 _Berminggu-minggu aku rasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku, tapi tetap aku bIarkan. Karna aku 'kan_ 強い _(Suyoi)!_

 _Tidak mungkin aku tumbang hanya karena hal kecil macam ini_

 _._

.

Sudah hampir satu bulan Mikasa bekerja sambilan menjadi pengantar Ramen setiap pulang sekolah. Kedai ramen milik keluarga Braus yang saat itu mulai membuat kebijakan baru, siap pesan antar, saat sang gadis sedang mencari penghasilan tambahan, sebab Mama Carla sering lupa –atau malah sengaja– untuk memberi jatah uang jajan untuk Mikasa. Padahal saat itu banyak keperluan sekolahnya yang belum terpenuhi. Jadilah Mikasa kecil menawarkan diri jadi penolong, dengan imbalan pastinya. Beruntung Mikasa bertemu dengan Sasha –yang mungkin baru selesai mengantar dan akan mengambil pesanan selanjutnya– saat bernegosIasi dengan pemilik kedai yang cukup alot, dikarenakan sang gadis masih belum cukup umur juga masih hijau dalam mengenali wilayah Shigashina yang luas. Tapi, setelah melihat kedekatannya dengan sang putri bungsunya, Tuan Braus akhirnya mengizinkan Mikasa membantu. Dan setelah mendapat tutor gratis dari Sasha, Mikasa pun siap jadi pramusaji pesan antar.

.

Pegangannya pada lima mangkuk Ramen mendadak oleng, beruntung Tuan Brause –yang saat itu tengah memberikan instruksi singkat mengenai alamat pelanggan– sigap menopang lengan Mikasa yang mendadak terserang tremor.

Membuang napas lega. Pria yang lebih tua menatap sang murid SMP khawatir. "Kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan, Mikasa?" Kemudian menaruh dengan hati-hati mangkuk-mangkuk ramen pesanan pada jok belakang sepeda pinjaman Mikasa.

Gadis kecil menangguk ringan. "Tidak apa-apa, Paman. Hanya sedikit pusing." Ujarnya sambil memegang dahinya dengan tangan kanannya seraya menutup salah satu iris jelaganya, mengernyit. "Mungkin anemiaku kambuh."

Tuan Braus menepuk kepalanya pelan sembari tersenyum. "Yasudah, kalau tidak apa-apa." Manik kecoklatannya melirik sepeda Mikasa sekilas. "Hari ini hantarannya hanya segini saja. Kamu boleh pulang setelah semuanya selesai."

"Tapi, Paman–"

"Tidak perlu khawatir, upahmu tidak akan aku kurangi. Kamu sudah membawa banyak seminggu ini. Anggap saja itu impas dengan kerja kerasmu kali ini. Jangan memaksakan diri ya?"

"Baik. Terima kasih, Paman!"

.

 _._

 _Tapi, sekian hari berlalu hal itu semakin menggangguku._

 _Saat orang lain bertanya aku hanya menjawab dengan kalimat serupa._

 _Bahkan sampai teman Kak Eren pun ikut tahu._

 _._

.

Mikasa pulang ke rumah setelah pekerjaannya di kedai rampung. Berjalan gontai, tangan kiri di angkat guna melihat waktu sedangkan yang lainnya digunakan untuk menopang tubuh di salah satu pagar pembatas beton lapangan yang saat ini Ia lewati. _Ah, jam lima rupanya. Mungkin Kak Eren sudah di rumah._

"Oi, Bocah!" Suara panggilan yang tidak asing disusul derap langkah cepat dari belakang tidak menghentikan langkah Mikasa kembali.

"Kau adiknya Eren 'kan?" Mikasa baru benar-benar berhenti saat suara itu berada tepat di belakangnya.

Manik jelaga itu menatap sayu pemuda tinggi di sampingnya. "Oh, kamu _Senpai_ yang waktu itu ke rumah ya?"

Tawa canggung terdengar dari sang pemuda, gadis kecil lanjut berjalan mendahului. Sang _Senpai_ berjalan beriringan, sambil menggaruk tengkuk, manik kecoklatan itu mengalihkan pandangan. " _Ano,_ namaku Jean Kirschtein. Panggil saja Jean, tidak usah pakai _embel-embel 'Senpai'_. Terkesan bagaimana _gitu_ untukku."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku Mikasa, bukan bocah." Mikasa menjawab cuek dan masih lanjut berjalan bertumpu pada benda sekitar.

"Hei, Mikasa." Jean membuka pembicaraan. "Baru pulang ya?" Hanya dijawab anggukan singkat. "Mau aku antar?" Kali ini gelengan. Mikasa masih enggan membuka suara.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Lagi-lagi menggangguk. Alis Jean terangkat satu. _Masa' sih mukamu saja sudah pucat sedari tadi,_ inernya yang sedari tadi melihat gadis di depannya berjalan agak lunglai. "Kalau begitu kenapa sedari tadi jalanmu pegangan? Yakin tidak perlu aku antar?"

Menggangguk lagi, kali ini Mikasa angkat suara. "Tidak apa-apa, cuma Anemia. Aku bisa sendiri." Bersamaan dengan itu, kedua kakinya yang sejak tadi masih tremor mendadak tidak bisa lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya. Jean sigap menghampiri saat Mikasa jatuh ke jalanan aspal.

"Astaga Mikasa!" Tubuh kecil Mikasa ditopang Jean untuk berdiri. "Kau terluka? Ada yang sakit?" Tanyanya beruntun.

Satu tangan Mikasa beralih ke dahinya. "Tidak. Cuma pusing." Melepas pegangannya pada Jean dan lanjut berjalan dengan terhuyung.

Mendecih sekali, Sang pemuda kesal. "Cih, masih memaksa jalan rupanya. Sini aku bantu." Kembali Jean meraih tangan itu dan mengalungkannya di pundak. Kali ini Mikasa tidak menolaknya. Kedua kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Pusingnya juga sudah menjadi-jadi. Yang dilihatnya sekarang cuma kerlap-kerlip cahaya entah dari mana padahal hari masih sore. Mikasa kecil pun menyerahkan bobot tubuhnya pada gravitasi.

Sigap, Jean menyadari sang bocah yang hampir hilang kesadaran segera menggendongnya. "Tidak apa 'kan kalau aku gendong?"

Mikasa sudah tidak bisa mendengar perkataan Jean karena telinganya tengah berdengging hebat hanya berbisik dengan suara serupa guaman. "Maaf, _Senpai_."

Dengan senang hati Jean mengantarkan Mikasa pulang ke rumah dengan sembari mengajak Mikasa bicara. Meskipun semua obrolannya tidak ada satu pun yang ditanggapi oleh si gadis kecil dipunggungnya. Sampai,

" _Ano_ , Mikasa? Kenapa berat tubuhmu begitu ringan ya?"

.

Sudah setengah jam lebih Eren sampai di rumah. Namun, sejak sepulang sekolah adik angkatnya masih nihil keberadaan. Dan saat ada ketukan pintu dari depan rumah. Sigap, Eren loncat dari sofa ruang keluarga dan meninggalkan acara televisi demi menyambut kedatangan sang adik.

Namun, yang berdiri di belakang pintu bukanlah Mikasa saat dirinya menjeblak pintu lebar-lebar. Melainkan,

"Oy, Jean apa yang–" surai hitam menyembul dari balik punggung pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Wajah Eren mengeras seketika dengan alis bertaut. "Astaga Mikasa!" Kerah seragam Jean di tarik ganas. Eren menggeram rendah, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, oy, Muka Kuda!?"

Yang dituduh hanya mendecih jengkel. Satu tangan menepis cengkraman Eren dari bajunya sedangkan yang lain masih menopang tubuh Mikasa di belakang sambil berbisik, "Jangan berisik. Aku berpapasan dengannya di jalan. Dia sudah mau pingsan tadi, katanya anemia. Jadi aku gendong dia. Entah dia masih sadar atau tidak sekarang."

Eren sempat terpaku ditempat saat mendengar penjelasan Jean. Namun, tidak lama kemudian mempersilakan sang pemuda untuk masuk.

"Terima kasih telah menolong adikku, Jean. Tidak aku sangka kau punya sisi baik juga rupanya." Ucapan skeptis mengalir begitu saja dari sang pemilik rumah saat Jean menidurkan Mikasa di sofa ruang tamu. Yang dibalas tatapan sengit oleh yang dituduh. Eren beranjak ke dapur. "Mau kubuatkan sesuatu, Jean?"

Ganti Jean yang beranjak. "Tidak perlu. Aku akan langsung pulang."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok."

Eren menggendong Mikasa ke lantai atas setelah mengantar Jean ke luar.

 _Ada apa denganmu Mikasa? Tidak biasanya sampai seperti ini._

.

 _._

 _Hal serupa jadi semakin sering terjadi. Beruntung keluarga Jaeger tidak terlalu memperhatikannya._

 _Tapi, ternyata aku terlalu naif. Karena.._

 _Eren masih di sana.._

 _._

.

Jam sembilan malam, Mama Carla sudah tidur, Papa Grisha kemarin pulang namun sudah pergi lagi tadi sore. Dengan langkah ringan kedua tungkai kaki Eren membawanya menyusuri lorong lantai dua rumahnya dengan dua gelas susu coklat hangat di tangan. Meskipun tanpa penerangan iris _Emerald_ itu masih bisa melihat jelas dalam kegelapan. Karena peraturan melarang anggota keluarga tidur di atas jam sembilan malam, jadilah Eren mengurungkan niat untuk sekedar menekan saklar yang malah akan berpotensi membangunkan Mama Carla.

Namun, beberapa anak tangga lagi sebelum dirinya sampai di depan pintu loteng sempat terdengar suara gaduh seperti benda jatuh dari dalam ruangan.

Eren was-was. Apa _yang sedang dilakukan Mikasa di dalam?_

Punggungnya mendorong pintu setelah satu sikunya menekan handel. "Mikasa jangan berisik, nanti–Astaga Mikasa!"

Niatnya untuk membantu Mikasa mengerjakan tugas sekolah sepertinya harus ditangguhkan dulu untuk malam ini. Derap langkah mengalun cepat sesaat setelah tangannya menyalakan saklar –beruntung kedua gelas yang sebelumnya dia bawa sudah di letakkan di lantai– saat manik kehijauannya menangkap bayangan tubuh Mikasa yang tengah terkapar di lantai kayu.

Salah satu tangannya menopang kepala Mikasa sedangkan yang lain mencoba mengguncang tubuh ringkih itu. "Mikasa! Kau kenapa? Sadarlah!"

Kelopak mata Mikasa terbuka separuh. Pendaran obsidiannya juga meredup. Dengusan pelan mengalun diindikasikan sebagai tawa satir. Bibir pucat itu melengkung membentuk senyum tipis. Satu tangan yang sedari tadi menahan sebagian kausnya berada di sekitar wajah, menutupi mulut dan hidung, diangkat, memperlihatkan hampir seluruh bagIan baju yang semula berwarna biru muda berubah warna jadi kemerahan. "Berdarah, Kak." Ucapnya berbisik sebelum hilang kesadaran. Eren sempat menahan napas.

.

 _._

 _Saat itu aku berpikir, Ayah dan Ibu tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Aku tahu Ayah dan Ibu sudah mengizinkanku untuk ikut mereka. Dengan cara yang berbeda tentunya._

 _Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk menjalankan sisa hidupku seperti ini._

 _Meskipun, aku jadi semakin sering dimarahi Mama Carla, pekerjaanku pun semakin bertambah. Tapi tidak masalah. Karena.._

 _Masih ada Eren di sampingku._

 _._

.

"Mikasa nanti kalau sudah lulus kau sekolah di tempatku ya?" Celetuk Eren sore itu. Mikasa hanya melirik sekilas kemudian beralih lagi ke masakan di depannya.

Musim semi sudah lewat, musim panas menanti. Padahal masih delapan bulan lagi sebelum kelulusan. Mikasa menjalankan program akselerasi saat usianya yang ke tiga belas setelah mendapat kesempatan mendapat beasiswa. Disaat teman seangkatannya masih menginjak kelas dua, tapi, Mikasa sudah berada di tingkat ketiga di SMP Shigashina.

Menghela napas. _Itupun kalau aku lulus Eren._ Tapi, ucapan itu malah berganti menjadi, "Tentu, kalau aku bisa." Kembali tangan mungil itu membalik masakan di wajan.

"Pasti!" Ujar Eren semangat. "Nilaimu kan bagus! Pasti mereka menerimamu tanpa syarat berarti."

 _Kamu tidak mengerti Eren._ Mikasa melempar senyum. "Akan aku usahakan."

.

 _._

 _Ini buruk. Tubuhku sudah tidak bisa aku kendalikan lagi. Seiring hari berlalu Mama Carla makin geram._

 _._

.

PRANG!

"Mikasa! Kau pikir ini sudah piring keberapa dalam minggu ini, hah!"

Pekikan Mama Carla menggema di dalam rumah malam itu. Sedangkan sang objek hanya menunduk sembari memunguti pecahan _porselen_ yang berserak di lantai. Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Mikasa tanpa sengaja kembali memecahkan piring kesayangan Nyonya Jaeger.

"Maaf," lagi-lagi dia hanya bisa mengulang kata itu entah keberapa kali untuk meredakan amarah sang Mama.

"Maaf saja tidak cukup kau tau! cepat bereskan!"

Eren membantu Mikasa sembari meminta maaf saat wanita yang lebih dewasa beranjak meninggalkan dapur.

.

 _._

 _Aku harap di pergantIan tahun nanti aku bisa pergi ke tempat kalIan, Ayah, Ibu.._

 _._

.

"Papa, Mama, boleh aku mengunjungi rumahku di desa akhir tahun ini?"

Papa Grisha yang sedang membaca koran harian, Mama Carla yang menyesap teh paginya, Eren yang sejak tadi menatap televisi malas seketika mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Mikasa. Yang ditatap mendadak ragu. "Jadi, boleh ya?"

Eren bangkit. Berujar semangat,"Aku ikut! Papa, Mama biar aku temani Mikasa. Aku juga ingin berlibur."

Mama Carla menaruh cangkir tehnya. "Baiklah, Eren. Jaga Mikasa." Ucapnya dengn senyuman teduh.

"Baik!"

.

 _._

 _Tiga bulan berikutnya, Desember akhir datang. Salju turun di tempat kami sejak dua bulan lalu. Tidak lebat, tapi udara di sini jadi semakin dingin. Tapi, selama perjalanan di kereta Eren terus berceloteh dan menghangatkan suasana._

 _._

.

Deru laju roda kereta beradu dengan rel. Mikasa menatap hamparan salju dari jendela dan sesekali menanggapi cerita Eren.

"Sudah lama ya, kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu, Mikasa?"

Mikasa mengangguk, masih setia menatap ke luar. "Iya, tidak aku sangka sudah empat tahun aku tidak pulang. Pasti rumahku sudah hancur di sana." Ucapnya sembari tertawa kecil.

Syal merah yang senantiasa menemaninya beberapa tahun ini semakin dieratkan ke leher jenjangnya. Tubuh kecilnya beringsut mendekati Eren saat kepalanya mendadak terasa berputar. "Boleh aku tidur dulu."

Eren terkekeh singkat didekatkannya helaian arang ke arah pundaknya. Menepuknya sekali. "Tidurlah. Perjalanan masih panjang. Akan aku bangunkan jika sudah sampai."

Dengan berkurangnya sensasi dingin udara karena dekapan sang Kakak, Mikasa kecil pun cepat terhanyut ke alam mimpi.

.

 _._

 _Dan yang lebih mengejutkan bagiku. Rumahku masih berdiri kokoh di sana._

 _._

.

Siang itu keduanya sudah sampai di kediaman keluarga Ackerman. Rumah Mikasa yang sebenarnya. Rumah kayu kecil yang lumayan luas yang hanya ditinggali tiga orang, Ayah, Ibu, dan satu putri kecilnya. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu menyusup lubuk hati Mikasa.

"Aku rindu pada kalian, Ayah, Ibu.." tanpa sadar sang gadis menggumamkan isi pikirannya saat jejari lentiknya menelusuri lagi foto keluarga di sudut lemari di pojok ruangan.

Eren yang saat itu baru pulang dari Minimarket untuk membeli persediaan makan selama dua hari kedepan sedikit tertegun mendengar suara lirih dari sang gadis. Salah satu alisnya terangkat. "Kau bilang sesuatu, Mikasa?"

Sang adik angkat terkesiap dan segera mengeleng. "Tidak. Mungkin cuma perasaanmu saja, Kak."

.

 _._

 _Di belakang rumah dia masih di sana, berdiri kokoh diantara mantan kebun –yang saat ini sudah terselimut salju– yang dulu sering dipakai Ayah untuk berkebun. Di bawah pohon besar itu, aku membangun pusara sederhana dari timbunan salju dan batu yang aku tulisi nama orang tuaku._

 _._

.

Mikasa mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada, berdoa. Diikuti Eren di sampingnya.

"Ayah, Ibu, semoga kalIan bahagia disana." _Mikasa akan segera menyusul kalian_. "Terima kasih telah merawatku selama ini."

.

 _._

 _Sesuai tradisi di desaku, setiap malam pergantian tahun akan diadakan festival meruah di kuil untuk menyambut tahun baru. Dulu, aku pernah berkunjung bersama kedua orang tuaku. Itupun hanya satu kali, satu tahun sebelum tragedi itu merenggut mereka dariku._

 _._

 _Tapi, aku rasa ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya aku ke sini._

 _._

.

"Kau tidak memakai _Yukata_?" Celetuk Eren saat melihat Mikasa keluar dari rumah hanya dengan jaket yang biasa dia kenakan ditambah syal merahnya. "Padahal kan sekarang festival."

Mikasa menghela napas setelah mengunci pintu. " _Yukata_ milikku sudah kekecilan, kalau aku pakai milik Ibuku akan kedodoran. Malas. Pakai saja apa yang ada." Jawabnya ringan dan mulai berjalan mendahului Eren.

Sang pemuda hanya tergelak sebentar sebelum menyusul adiknya. Satu tangannya terulur guna mengusak rambut eboni Mikasa. "Ya sudah. Ayo kita pergi."

.

Kedua kakak beradik tak sedarah itu melewati malamnya dengan riang meskipun udara dingin menusuk. Menghampiri setiap kios, mencoba beberapa permainan, dan membeli jajanan. Tidak terasa beberapa jam telah berlalu. Tengah malam tinggal satu jam lagi, Mikasa mengusulkan pergi ke kuil. _Supaya kita dapat tempat yang bagus nantinya._ Itu katanya saat mengajak Eren.

Puluhan anak tangga telah mereka daki, tapi, puncak bukit masih jauh. Namun, atap kuil sudah mencuat di balik pepohonan rindang bersalju.

Eren yang terlampau semangat –karena tidak pernah mengunjungi festival sebelumnya– hampir-hampir menabrak orang yang sedang sejalur dengan mereka. Sedangkan Mikasa sendiri masih tertinggal jauh dibawah sana.

 _Lelahnya.._

Mikasa masih mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Padahal masih separuh jalan lagi. Kepalanya masih sakit sejak menjejak tangga pertama tadi. Sepertinya Eren masih belum menyadarinya, karena dia sudah berlari di depan.

Menyingkir dari jalur, Mikasa menggeser langkah ke rimbunan semak saat dirasa ada yang mau melewati kerongkongannya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian sang gadis kecil benar-benar memuntahkan entah–apapun–itu. Cairan merah pekat berbaur dengan dedaunan. Pantas lehernya terasa panas. Entah nanti kalau Eren melihat, pasti wajahnya sekarang sudah pucat pasi.

"Mikasa?"

 _Oh, tidak!_

Eren menghampiri Mikasa dengan salah satu alis terangkat. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sang gadis segera bangkit, namun limbung lagi. _Ugh._ Telapak tangan Mikasa menutup mulutnya rapat. Ada yang ingin lewat lagi.

Eren sempat terbelalak. Namun, segera menghampiri gadis kecil yang sedang terengah di depannya. "Mikasa!" Ditangkapnya tubuh kecil ringkih itu ketika limbung ke samping.

Mikasa tertawa lemah sambil berbisik, "Aku tidak bisa naik lagi." Seluruh tubuhnya sudah mati rasa sekarang.

Sang kakak terkesIap. Adiknya..

 _Sejak kapan pucat begini?_

"Jangan bercanda!" Kalut. Suara Eren meninggi –malah terdengar membentak. Mikasa balas tertawa lemah sambil menggumam kata maaf. Sang kakak menggendongnya. "Aku akan membawamu ke sana. Kau tenang saja."

Mikasa masih berusaha menjaga kesadarannya saat Eren mulai melangkah. _Ah, masih ada rupanya._ Tangan kecil terangkat, mulai menutupi syal di sekitar hidung dan mulutnya. Berdarah lagi.

.

Lima belas menit sebelum tengah malam. Eren dan Mikasa sudah mendapat tempat, di bawah sebuah pohon yang agak jauh dari kerumunan pengunjung lain yang ingin menikmati malam pergantian tahun bersama orang terkasihnya. Beruntung wilayah dekat pohon itu tidak tercemar salju, jadi Eren tidak akan khawatir Mikasa akan kedinginan meskipun udara masih membeku.

Desing riuh memenuhi udara disusul bunyi letusan bersahutan. Langit malam dihiasi kerlap-kerlip cahaya kembang api beraneka warna. Manik kehijauan Eren bahkan belum sempat berkedip sejak tadi, terkesima. Pasalnya, baru kali dirinya melihat perayaan kembang api semeriah ini.

"Cantiknya," tanpa sadar bibirnya ikut menyuarakan isi hatinya. "Aku ingin ke sini lagi tahun depan."

Tawa lemah mengalun dari gadis di sampingnya. Mikasa masih setengah sadar menanggapi, "Iya. Tapi, sepertinya tahun depan kamu pergi ke sini sendirian." Manik jelaganya menatap kilauan cahaya di langit sayu.

Eren berpaling, menatap Mikasa dengan alis bertaut. "Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin ke sini lagi?"

Perlahan, tubuh kecil Mikasa mendekat, beringsut bersandar pada bahu tegap Eren. "Dunia itu kejam ya, Eren?" Bukanya menjawab, gadis itu malah melempar pertanyaan lain. Bukannya protes, Eren memilih diam. Dia tahu arti panggilan itu. Mikasa sedang serius –atau mengigau barangkali. "Kita itu ibarat kembang api, hanya sesaat memperlihatkan keindahan, lalu memudar ditelan gelap malam. Sama sepertiku." Suaranya semakin pelan saat mengucap dua kata terakhir sebelum sang gadis terbatuk pelan, tersedak. Lalu membuat gestur meludah. Dan merah di sana. Darah.

"Mikasa!"

"Tenanglah Eren, ini sudah biasa." Jawab Mikasa enteng seolah hal tadi memang sudah sering terjadi. "Memangnya, menurutmu kenapa aku selalu pakai syal Ibuku saat musim Panas sekalipun." Satu tangannya yang sejak tadi masih membekap mulut dan hidung dilepaskan. Mikasa menunjukkan rajutan wol merah sudah berubah warna jadi lebih pekat, membuat Eren sempat terperanjat. Darah dari hidung masih mengalir. Mikasa kembali merapatkan syal tuanya. "Setidaknya, aku mohon, jangan rusak kebahagiaan singkatku ini. Pulang ke rumahku yang sebenarnya sudah membuatku senang."

Suara Mikasa semakin teredam riuhnya kembang api. "Aku senang bisa bertemu orang tuaku lagi. Lihat!" Telunjuk bergetarnya menuding sesuatu yang tidak kasatmata di depan sana. Alis Eren bertaut mencoba memahami ucapan Mikasa yang agaknya sedikit.. mustahil. _Tidak ada apapun di depan sana?_ "Ibuku cantik 'kan dengan _Yukata_ itu?"

 _Eh?_

 _Ibu?_

 _Mikasa?_

Eren tersentak. Entah kenapa batinnya miris melihat kondisi adik angkatnya yang semakin memburuk.

 _Ibumu meninggal empat tahun lalu!_

Ingin sang pemuda berkata demikian, mungkin saja Mikasa salah lihat atau mengigau barangkali. Tapi, urung dilakukan karena melihat kondisi Mikasa yang bisa dibilang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Jadi, Eren lebih memilih menggenggam tangan sang adik –yang tanpa dia sadari telah sedingin es– dan mennimpali ucapan Mikasa.

Dengan seulas senyum yang agak dipaksakan. "Iya," entah kenapa tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. "Ibumu cantik," Mencoba menimpali lagi, "Apa Ayahmu juga ikut?"

Anggukan kecil antusias dari Mikasa. "Iya. Dia di sini." Manik jelaga yang agak redup itu menoleh ke samping. Rerimbunan pohon menyambutnya di selingi angin bertiup lembut. Satu senyum kecil terulas di wajah pucatnya. Eren mengikuti arah pandang Mikasa.

"Eren?"

"Ya, Mikasa?"

"Aku ingin di sini saja," tanpa sadar manik kehijauan Eren terasa panas. Udara dingin sedikit terasa berat baginya saat melihat senyum lemah Mikasa. Pendaran obsidian itu benar-benar redup. "Ayah bilang ingin mengajakku ke danau setelah ini. Sudah lama aku tidak kesana, jadi rindu. Eren mau ikut?" Suara lemah itu mulai tertelan riuhnya kembang api di langit.

Menggeleng. Telapak tangan Eren yang sejak tadi mendekapnya naik ke atas, menutupi sebagian wajah Mikasa. Berusaha meredam suara parau, Eren berujar pelan, "Tidak, Mikasa saja yang pergi. Ayah, Ibumu juga pasti sudah menunggu. Aku titip salam saja pada mereka."

Menganguk, sang gadis tersenyum kecil.

Eren berbisik di telinga Mikasa. "Hati-hati di jalan ya, Mikasa."

Tidak ada gerakan lagi setelahnya.

Eren tahu Mikasa sudah bebas. Sang gadis yang sudah terlalu lama terkurung dalam sarang, sekarang sudah lepas. Eren bukannya tutup mata selama ini. Dia tahu semuanya. Ibunya yang selalu berlaku keras padanya, siksaan batin itu, Eren tidak pernah menulikan telinga dan mengabaikan rintih tangis Mikasa saat malam. Entah firasatnya pernah memberitahu ada yang disembunyikan sang gadis dari keluarganya.

Dan nyatanya, firasatnya itu benar-benar terjadi. Dan membuat batinya perih.

Sekarang Mikasa sudah pergi ke tempat istirahatnya yang lebih tenang.

Di rumahnya yang sebenarnya. Rumah yang abadi. Bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Setetes air mata mengalir ke pipi Eren. "Selamat jalan."

.

 _._

 _Karena dunia itu kejam. Saat kita sudah mendapat kebahagIaan, tidak lama kemudian segera lenyap tak tersisa._

 _._

 _Mungkin, ini akan jadi catatan terakhirku untuk kalian yang pernah membacanya._

 _._

 _Percayalah satu hal,_

 _Dunia itu kejam. Memang. Tapi, dunia akan menjadi tempat yang indah tergantung bagaimana cara kita memandangnya._

 _Karena tidak ada yang namanya kebahagIaan abadi di sini._

 _._

 _Akhir kata dariku,_

 _Jalani hidup kalian selagi mampu, jangan sia-siakan apa yang telah kalian miliki. Karena belum tentu semua orang pernah memilikinya._

 _Salam hangat,_

 _Mikasa Ackerman_

 _._

 _さようなら_

 _(Goodbye)_

.

.

Dua jam berlalu, hingar-bingar pergantian tahun perlahan mulai surut. Para pengunjung juga sudah mulai meninggakan tanah lapang yang semula padat ini. Namun, kilauan cahaya kembang api masih setia mewarnai langit malam meskipun hanya sedikit. Jam tangan Eren sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari saat dirinya masih setia mengusap helai;an eboni gadis kecil dipangkuannya.

Mikasa Ackerman sudah tidur sejak tadi, dan mungkin tidak akan bangun lagi sampai kapanpun. Eren tahu dari tangan mungil yang sejak tadi digenggamnya mulai sedingin es. Tidak ada lagi gerakan dada naik turun ketika Ia bernapas. Yang ada hanya tubuh dingin tidak bergerak.

Manik kehijauan Eren Jaeger menatap langit, sendu. Ingat perkataan sang gadis saat dirinya menggendongnya menuju atas bukit.

 _"Aku ingin tetap di sini, Eren. Tapi, kalau terjadi apa-apa, Eren boleh lihat di catatan ponselku."_

Jadi, maksud dari _'kalau terjadi apa-apa'_ itu ini, ya? Eren meringis mengingat yang telah terjadi selama ini. Dia sering melihat Mikasa terhuyung, mimisan, bahkan menjatuhkan barang. Tapi, sang gadis hanya menanggapinya santai. Seolah hal itu memang sudah biasa terjadi padanya. Mengingat bagaimana sang gadis malu-malu mendekatinya saat baru sampai di rumahnya dulu, tangisan Mikasa saat ditinggal orang tuanya, kesehariannya yang periang, sampai ketika Mamanya memarahinya karena ceroboh. Tidak terasa tepat empat tahun Mikasa bersamanya. Hingga akhirnya sang gadis sudah tenang bersama kedua orang tua nya yang begitu dia rindukan.

 _Di rumahnya yang sebenarnya._

Waktupun terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Eren pun memilih meninggalkan Mikasa di bawah pohon dan berjalan pulang.

"Setidaknya kau sudah pulang, Mikasa. Kau tidak perlu lagi menangis seperti waktu itu."

.

.

.

 **Omake**

.

"Mama pulang~"

Menjelang malam koridor rumah terlihat lenggang, satu tangannya menyalakan saklar di dekat pintu masuk. Mama Carla melangkah pelan setelah melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak dekat pintu. Sepi. Suasana ruang keluarga nampak mati sebelum lagi-lagi satu tangannya meraih tombol lampu dan menemukan putranya duduk membenamkan sebagian wajah dengan bantal sambil meremat selembar kertas.

Heran, Carla buka suara. "Oh, Eren sudah pulang?" Matanya mencari satu entitas yang hilang. "Mikasa mana?"

Seakan tersadar, Eren terlonjak. Beralih menatap Carla dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Carla tertegun. Manik kehijauan itu, basah. Tapi bertanya lagi, "Eren, Mikasa tidak bersamamu?" Ikut duduk di samping putranya.

Eren bangkit, wajahnya menunduk. "Mikasa.. sudah.. pulang.." Ujarnya dengan suara bergetar dan segera berlari ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

Carla heran melihat kelakuan putranya segera mengalihkan pandangan kepada tiga amplop di meja. Salah satunya sudah terbuka, dan satu diantara yang masih tersegel terlihat agak tebal dan tertulis _'Untuk Mama Carla'_. Tulisan milik Mikasa.

.

.

END

.

.

Review? Kritik saran diterima senang hati.

:)


End file.
